Brüder
by Myrime
Summary: Mit jedem Meter den er zwischen sich und seine Vergangenheit brachte schienen seine Schritte schwerer zu werden. War es Reue, die er fühlte? Sirius Gedanken über das, was er zurücklässt, als er sein Elternhaus verlässt.


Das ist eine Begleit-FF zu meinem OS Verlorener Sohn ( .net/s/6960791/1/Verlorener_Sohn ) und setzt direkt nach dessen Handlung ein.

Wäre sehr nett, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlassen würdet.  
>Dann viel Spaß. LG Myrime<p>

Brüder

Während ich den Weg entlang laufe, der mich endgültig von meinem Elternhaus wegbringen würde, vorbei an dem schmiedeisernen Tor an dem das Familienwappen prangt, wird mir langsam klar, was ich gerade getan hatte.

Das Gesicht meines Bruders blitzt vor meinen Augen auf, ein Bild von uns beiden, als wir noch jünger waren, noch nicht zerstritten, auseinander getrieben durch Hass und Hilflosigkeit.

Früher hatten wir immer zusammengestanden, uns gegenseitig vor dem Zorn unserer Eltern beschützt.

Wann hatten wir aufgehört Brüder zu sein?

Waren wir wirklich so feige gewesen uns nicht gegen die Vorurteile dieser Gesellschaft auflehnen zu können? War das Blut, dass durch unser beider Adern rann wirklich so wenig wert, dass wir es über das Gerede anderer vergessen haben?

Andererseits war es doch genau dieses Blut, das uns an diesen Punkt gebracht hat.

Mir war es immer egal gewesen, welcher Herkunft mein Gegenüber war, ich habe später absichtlich die Gesellschaft der Leute gesucht, die meine Eltern für minderwertig hielten, weil sie keinen reinen Stammbaum hatten, den sie Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen konnten. Ich war rebellisch, wollte ihnen zeigen, dass ich ihnen nicht blind nachlaufe, dass ich selbst über mein Leben entscheiden will.

Als ich noch zuhause war, war es für dich ein großes Abenteuer gewesen, der Reiz des Verbotenen – und schließlich war ich ja da, um dich zu beschützen.

Aber als ich das erste Mal zur Schule gefahren bin, dich ein ganzes Jahr alleine zuhause lassend, als ich ganz offen gegen die Traditionen meiner Familie verstoßen habe, wurde aus dem Spiel unserer Kindheit plötzlich ernst.

Es ging nicht mehr darum, sich heimlich mit den Nachbarsjungen zu treffen, sondern in aller Öffentlichkeit Seiten zu beziehen, gegen unsere Eltern und ihre Grundsätze.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mir nicht folgen würdest, dass du nicht mutig genug warst dich ihnen entgegenzustellen.

Du hast dich auf ihre Seite gestellt, hast dich gegen mich gewandt und hattest dafür ihre ganze Unterstützung bekommen, ihre Liebe, ihren Stolz, weil wenigstens einer ihrer Söhne erkannt hat, worum es im Leben wirklich geht.

Damit hatte sich plötzlich eine Welt an Gegensätzen zwischen uns aufgebaut und umso älter wir wurden, desto mehr wuchsen wir in unsere Rollen, desto größer wurde der Abstand zwischen uns.

Es hat mich jedes Mal ein wenig mehr zerrissen, dir in einem der Gänge der Schule zu begegnen, ohne dich anzulächeln, ohne einen verschwörerischen Blick zu wechseln. Du warst fast nie alleine, vermutlich wollten sie mir keine Möglichkeit bieten, dich ihnen abtrünnig zu machen, vielleicht wolltest du einfach nicht mit dem Blutsverräter, der einmal dein Bruder war, zusammen gesehen werden.

Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass es mit Leid tut, dass ich wünschte, wir wären uns wieder so nah wie früher, dass ich es bereue, nicht für dich dagewesen zu sein, dich nicht habe älter werden sehen, weil wir beide blind den Weg gegangen waren, für den wir uns entschieden hatten, ohne uns zu fragen, ob es wirklich nur Schwarz und Weiß gab, wie es uns unsere Eltern beigebracht hatten.

Du hattest immer das Zeug dazu einer der ‚Guten' zu werden, mit mir. Aber so sollte es nicht sein.

Ich kann dich nicht einmal dafür verurteilen. Du hast den einfachen Weg gewählt. Vielleicht wärst du heute mit mir gekommen, hätte ich es besser gewusst, mich um dich zu kümmern.

Andererseits bin ich schon das zweite schwarze – oder eher weiße – Schaf der Familie.

Hätte dich das nicht ermutigen können, hätte dir das nicht zeigen können, dass es sich lohnt, für sich selbst zu kämpfen? Siehst du nicht, dass sie glücklich ist? Glücklicher als jemals zuvor?

Aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich nur an die Zeit, bevor sie von zuhause abgehauen ist, an die Beschimpfungen, die Streits, die Tränen, das Unglück, dass auf beiden Seiten herrschte, der Hass zwischen einst unzertrennlichen Schwestern – der gleiche Hass, der nun zwischen uns herrscht.

Sie ist wohl die einzige, die mir erhalten bleiben wird, die einzige, die genauso wenig Wert auf ihr Blut legt wie ich und sich eine eigene Familie geschaffen hat, die mich bereitwillig aufnehmen würde.

Bella wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden, ich werde nur ein weiterer der zahllosen Unwürdigen sein, die ihr in ihrem Leben begegnen. Für sie ist ihr Name alles. Dadurch, dass ich ihn abgelegt habe, habe ich sie verraten und Verrat wird nicht geduldet.

Dabei war sie immer diejenige, die mir am ähnlichsten war, wir teilten die gleiche Wildheit, das gleiche aufbrausende Temperament, die gleichen spontanen, wahnwitzigen Einfälle, den gleichen Mut, das zu verteidigen, was uns am wichtigsten war, die gleiche Skrupellosigkeit, Dinge hinter uns zurückzulassen.

Trotzdem konnten wir nicht unterschiedlicher sein; Loyalität zu ihren Blutsverwandten ging ihr über alles, Freundschaft war nur eine Phrase der Schwachen, Hass war für sie viel stärker, als Liebe es jemals sein konnte.

Ohne Zweifel würde sie versuchen mich zu töten, wenn wir uns wiederbegegnen würden, ich hatte den Bund, der ihr heilig war, willentlich verlassen, mich selbst zum Feind erklärt.

Aber ich würde bereit sein, denn nach allem war es auch immer sie gewesen, mit der ich mich am liebsten gemessen hatte.

Um Cissy hingegen tut es mir Leid. Sie war immer die zarteste, zerbrechlichste unter uns gewesen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich gegen die Familie aufzulehnen, aber auch wenn sie sie hätte würde sie mir nicht beistehen. Und der Grund war ausgerechnet das, was ihre Schwester so verteufelte: Liebe. Allerdings zu einem würdigen Reinblüter.

Niemals würde sie diese aufs Spiel setzen, für niemanden, erst recht nicht für den rebellischen Cousin der ich bin, der ihr Ansehen, genau wie ihre Schwester, schon genug beschmutzt hatte.

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zögern würde die Hand gegen mich zu erheben, wenn _er_ es von ihr fordern würde. Aber das würde ich auch nicht erwarten. Letztendlich sehe ich immer noch das kleine Mädchen in ihr, dass ich immer beschützen wollte. Sie sollte meinetwegen nicht noch mehr leiden.

Es tut weh, sie alle zurückzulassen. Aber alles ist besser, als dort zu bleiben, so sehr es mich innerlich auch zu zerreißen droht. Mit meinen Eltern verbindet mich nichts mehr. Und die anderen... sie werden ihren Weg gehen, so wie ich den meinen.

Ich weiß, dass es richtig ist, dennoch kann ich den Schatten nicht verdrängen, der sich über mein Herz gelegt hat.

Als ich weit genug weg bin drehe ich mich noch einmal um, blicke ein letztes Mal auf das Haus meiner Kindheit – vielleicht ist es Einbildung, aber ich glaube einen Schemen an einem der oberen Fenster zu entdecken, dessen Anwesenheit jeden meiner Schritte doppelt so schwer erscheinen lässt.

Es würde keine Rückkehr geben und das tut mir nicht Leid, nicht für mich, nur für den Bruder den ich zurücklassen würde und somit endgültig verlor.


End file.
